Hurt
by Vampyric-pixie
Summary: Who will get hurt in a messy love triangle. IchimaruxIchigo RenjixIchigo


Ichimaru Gin lay on a grey couch, his eyes fluttering wanting to sleep but watching the door in wait. For five hours now the tall grey headed man lay like this waiting, waiting for his lover to show. Slowly his eyes closed, again his own free will and power. Ichimaru lay motionless on the couch when the orange headed boy walked in. Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo glances at the man and presses his lips against the mans forehead. Ichimaru's eyes slowly open to meet the big brown eyes of Ichigo.

Ichimaru smiles and sits up looking at the boy, he pulls him gently into his arms and kisses his forehead,

"Your late" he sighs softly "where have you been?"

"Gomen ne... I got caught up..."

"Caught up in what?" Ichimaru glances at the door

"I was seeing a friends and last track of time... that a problem?" Ichigo looks into the mans eyes.

"Um... no... just I wants... you said... I cant stop you?"

"Your right, you cant... so don't try..." Ichigo pulls away from the mans "I sneak out late to see you and you just!" he stands and places his hands on his hips "why should I try?!"

"Please... calm down Ichi...please... I didn't mean..." he growls to himself "I mean fuck you've got me begging you!" he stands and looks into the brown eyes of the boy "How can you make me like this?!"

Ichigo can see the anger building in the mans red eyes. With every step Ichigo moves from Ichimaru two steps are taken in his shadow. Before Ichigo can think of an excuse a reaction, anything, his back is against a wall and the taller man is pressed against him.

"Well, Teme, gonna make up an excuse, push me away more?" Yells Ichimaru as he presses the younger man against the wall.

"Let me go..." Ichigo whispers "please... get off me..."

"You fucking piece of crap, you leave me waiting for five hours! Make me beg you to tell me?! Your a self-centred fucking twat!" Ichimaru raises his hand to the boys throat and begins to apply pressure.

"I'm sorry... please... your hurting me..."

"Don't tell me your sorry you lying shit! Or I'll make fucking sorry..." Ichimaru removes his hand from the boys throat and punches him in the stomach "where the fuck were you?!"

Ichigo screams and moves a hand to his stomach, his body unable to move or react against the pressure of the man against him. Pleas of forgiveness escape his mouth as his big brown eyes search for the softer side of his lover.

"Ichimaru... please... stop..." with these words Ichimaru grabs the boys throat and punches him again.

"Shut up! Don't you get it?!" Ichimaru lets the boy fall to the floor, the kicks the boy in the stomach and growls, he glances down at the blood starting to fall from the young mans mouth "Now... Where the FUCK have you been?!"

"I was seeing a friend..." sobs Ichigo as he pulls himself into a ball on the floor.

"Who?!"

"Renji... I was with Renji..."

"Fuck... Why? Are you fucking him, you twat?!" growls the larger man as he kicks the boy again.

"No! ... training... we... train!" he cries and hides his face against his knees.

Ichimaru crouches down and puts his hand softly on Ichigo's face. He runs his thumb across the boys cheek and looks into his eyes.

"Tell me the truth..."

"I am... why would I lie?"

"Because Ichigo... your fucking him behind my back aren't cha?!" Ichimaru raises his fist bringing it down on the boys cheek. "Now... what is the truth?!"

"That is the truth... we train!" Yells the boy covering his face "please, stop."

"If you don't tell me... I will make you tell me... now... tell me the truth...!" Ichimaru grabs the younger mans arms and pins him the the floor, he presses his knee against the boys lover back.

"That is the truth... get off me!" Ichigo struggles to break free as Ichimaru presses his knee further into the boys back.

Ichimaru growls and pulls the boys trousers completely off, he punches his middle back and moves his head to his ear in a quite whisper he repeats his command.

"Tell me the truth. Are you fucking Renji?!" he growls as he unzips his own trousers.

"No I'm not!" He sobs trying to get away from the older man. "It doesn't matter now! We're over! Get off me!"

Ichimaru smirks and forces his cock in to the boys but, he pins him down pressing his head into a pillow on the floor to cover the screams of the boy.

"You said you'd never fuck me eh?! Too late!" Ichimaru laughs as the boy screams and struggles. "The more you struggle the worse it will be!"

Ichigo screams kicking and punching as Ichimaru moves in and out of his butt. Ichimaru fills the boy with his cum and removes his cock. He stands up and watches Ichigo.

"Your a liar and a cheat Ichigo!"

"You want the truth you dick?!" Ichigo yells

"Yes! That's all I want!"

"He is my lover! My one true love!" Ichigo screams at the tall man "Never look at me again!" Ichigo stands and pulls his trousers up, he walk out of the room as fast as I can through the unbearable pain "You Dick head!"


End file.
